pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Prototype Recon Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 22|fire_rate = 60|capacity = 2/12|mobility = 115|accuracy = Somewhat high|range = Extremely long|upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Futuristic themed.|cost = 265 |level_required = Level 21}} The National Ordinance Industries Type 86X "Qiang" 'or by its Westernized name; the ' '''is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid. It is the first and final upgrade to the Prototype Recon. Appearance It appears as a silverish grey bolt action direct energy sniper rifle. It has a silverish grey stock with a black butt with several openings and vents. Printed on the side of the back end, it has the company name; 国家条例工业 (National Ordinance Industries) written in Mandarin. On the receiver it has a grey bolt on the left side, with a grey bolt handle and the name of the weapon (枪 or Qiang) printed on the bolt and an orange outlined arrow in front if it. On top of the weapon, there is a large grey scope with several dials and switches. On the bottom, it has a black pistol grip and an orange trigger. The barrel has a silverish frame with a red portal crystal acting as the barrel. It also has a red tip at the front of the the barrel. When fired, it fires a red laser for a split second. Strategy It deals decently high damage and has mobility, but it has a slow fire rate and minuscule capacity. Tips * It can kill ruby armored players with one headshot. This makes it an effective sniper rifle for quickly eliminating enemy players. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * This weapon has an extremely low capacity, make sure every shots count. ** In addition, it only takes 2 misses to waste a full magazine. Try slowing the enemy down or use a Singular Grenade to help alleviate the chances of missing. * Use the scope at long ranges. Its high magnification makes it useful for precise aiming at these distances. * Try strafing while aiming to prevent enemies from hitting you when engaged in a firefight. * If an enemy survives the shot, finish them off with a Primary or Backup weapon. * Its Wall Break ability is useful for attacking enemies behind objects such as walls and behind cover. * Try to find ammo pickups as often as possible as prolonged use of the weapon will quickly exhaust its ammo reserves. ** Alternatively, use an Ammo Pack at the beginning of every match. * It has a swift reload speed for a sniper rifle, meaning that reload speed boosters such as the Adrenaline Shot aren't necessary. * Though it has decent mobility, it is recommended to equip a Melee weapon when travelling around the map. * Avoid sticking to one sniping spot as users can track the weapon's lasers to its source. Counters * If engaged in a sniper duel, take time to aim. * Area damage weapons and shotguns can quickly finish users off. * Strife around the user while firing to avoid getting hit. * Try to wait until the user is out of ammo, then attack while they are vulnerable. * It fires a noticeable red laser, keep an eye out for the source of the laser as it may indicate the general area of where the user may be. * Flank around the user with a shotgun or melee weapon and attack them from behind. * Avoid being caught in the open when there is a sniper, stick to cover and locate the sniper then attempt to countersnipe them with your own. * Flamethrowers and shotguns can be useful for quickly killing users at close range. Attributes * '''Single Shots * 8x Zoom * Wall Break Upgrades N/A Theme Scientific themed. Supported Maps * Sniper Fortress * Area 52 Labs Weapon Setups Carry around a high-mobility weapon to easily traverse around the map and finding sniping spots. A primary or backup weapon to finish off weakened opponent. Trivia * It was developed by National Ordinance Industries; a state-owned Chinese military research company. In order to compete with Area 52 Defense Development Agency's Prototype rifle. ** The company in reality had copied the Prototype's function and managed to recreate the Portal Crystal used on the base Prototype. * It is the second weapon that can be considered a part of the Prototype family, the others being the Prototype S. * According to its weapon file, it was stolen by a Chinese syndicate after gaining access to the company's development labs, the plans and data about the Prototype Recon was also stolen. ** Also, some speculate that the Pixelarican government backed up the syndicate to prevent the Chinese from obtaining railgun technology. External Links * Scope - DukeletoAtriedes * Frame - Walkableink The Scurby Dog * Portal Crystal - StrInt Fire Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Upgrades